Change of Heart
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: What will happen when Hermione comes back from holidays looking fine? What will happen when Draco notices her? Has Draco really turned over a new leaf? Will they get together or will this story end in tears? I suck at Summaries.Rated T to be safe
1. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot and original ideas.**

**Hermione Granger**

_Why did I let Ginny talk me into going shopping?_ I thought as I paced around my room. _It's not like I don't have any decent clothes already._ I looked at my wardrobe and shook my head.

I heard the doorbell ring and someone coming up the stairs. A moment later there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hermione?"

_Damn! She's here..._ _Why is Ginny here so early? We aren't leaving for another half hour!_

"Hermione! Come on! We're gonna miss the sales!" I heard her yell.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I called back to her.

I opened my door and stared at my best friend. I hadn't seen her for weeks and she had changed. Her red hair had grown and now shaped her face. Her figure had developed into a womanly one with her curved assets showing more prominently. But the thing I most noticed was her height. During the break she must have shot up like a bean pole but unlike some other unfortunate girls of her age, it complimented her instead of making her look lanky and awkward.

I realized that she too, was staring at me as if I was a completely different person. I didn't think that I had changed that much. Sure, my hair had grown out of its bush and now fell in soft waves. My body had lost all its baby fat and looked much better now that I had joined a gym. I also had a slight tan as my parents had taken me to Hawaii for two weeks. I was looking for a way to break the silence when Ginny leapt out of her trance and squealed.

"Oh My God! Hermione! When did you get so hot? You are going to be sooo popular with the boys this year! Wait until Harry and Ron see you! They won't be able to keep their eyes off you!"

I blushed and replied as I hugged her, "Thanks Gin. But look at you! You've grown so tall! I bet Harry will notice you this year!"

We parted and wiped out eyes as we had both started crying with happiness at seeing each other again.

"We had better go, Hermione. We have a full day of shopping ahead of us! And no complaining" She added as I rolled my eyes and groaned. "I mean, look at what you're wearing now and what is in your wardrobe!"

I looked down at myself. I didn't think I looked that bad. I had some semi-old jeans that looked like they were from the 80's but were really comfortable. A shirt with a murky green knitted jumper over the top and I had my old trainer's on my feet.

"Oh." I replied, "I guess you're right. I am a fashion emergency."

"Of course you are! But don't worry. Aunty Ginny will fix you up in no time!"

And with that statement she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the one place that I most feared, the mall. As soon as we got there she started grabbing things off shelves, racks and out of piles. After what seemed like hours but was only really minutes, she walked over to me and said that it was time to try things on. I followed her like a diligent puppy and went into the change rooms with the clothes that she had picked out for me. I slowly got changed and looked at myself in the mirror, fearing that I'd see something so hideous that it would burn my eyes. I looked at the mirror and gulped. It was like I couldn't breathe. Who was this person?

I vaguely heard Ginny calling me and I yelled to her where I was. When she saw me she gasped.

"Hermione…" she breathed, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" I replied still staring in awe.

We tried more things on and we both looked spectacular. By the time we got back to my house, late in the afternoon, we were both tired, hungry and carrying many shopping bags. We fell asleep on the lounge while watching a movie and slept the whole night through.

**A/N: Hey this is my first attempt so try not to be too harsh! I have more chapters and I'll post them soon but I'd like some more ideas if you would like to give them to me... REVIEW! Please.**


	2. The Apology

**Thanx to the people who reviewed so fast! I didn't think that my story was particularly good but it seems to be okay! Keep the reviews coming! Plus any ideas that you want to give me I'd be happy to have! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot and original ideas.**

Many days later I was boarding the Hogwarts express on Platform 9 and ¾ with Ginny. We were both wearing one of the new outfits that we bought at the mall. We couldn't wait to see the looks on the boys' faces when we saw them again. But then I remembered that I had to go up and meet the Head Boy as I was Head Girl this year.

"Hey Gin? I have to go to the Head's meeting, okay? Sorry. You'll have to find the boys on your own."

She looked a bit put out but replied, "Okay. Once you're done, come find us okay? Then we'll have some fun!"

I laughed and made my way up to the Head's carriage. I opened the door and walked in to find Draco Malfoy sitting waiting for something. _He looks good. _I thought. _Wait. What did I just think? Where did that come from? _But it was true, his platinum hair was falling across his stormy grey eyes that snapped up to look at me as the door closed behind me. His mouth curled into one of the famous Malfoy sneers. But instead of intimidating me, it made my heart flutter slightly.

"Um. Excuse me Draco, these are the Head's compartments. Am I to take it that you are the new Head Boy?"

**Draco Malfoy**

She was staring at me with those lovely chocolate brown eyes. I realized that she had grown up during the holidays. Her features were more prominent and she had filled out her feminine curves. _Dang! She's hot! _I thought as I took in her appearance. She looked even better because of the short skirt and fitted shirt that she was wearing. _I wonder how soft her lips are. Would she let me kiss them? _As I stared at her lips, images of me and her kissing on a bed popped unbidden into my head. _Stop! This is the mudblood! How can you think of her like that?? What would your father say?_ I shook my head faintly and smirked, keeping up the cool, calm and collected Malfoy look.

She opened her mouth to talk, "Um. Excuse me Draco, these are the Head's compartments. Am I to take it that you are the new Head Boy then?"

My eyes widened slightly as I realised that she used my first name. It left me momentarily lost for words but I regained my cool composure and nodded grimly.

"I am and I take you're the Head Girl?"

She nodded.

"Well, that's just swell." I said in a sarcastic voice before continuing on, "I had so hoped that I would get to spend time with you this year, Mudblood!"

As I looked at her, her eyes started to fill with tears, something that should have made me feel triumphant but now just left me feeling guilty.

_Why did I say that? Now I've upset her! How can I make her feel better and convince her that I have changed?_

I looked at her while she tried in vain to stop her tears and that's when I did something I had ever done before.

"I'm sorry" I said a little awkwardly, "I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't nice and I apologise."


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot and original ideas.**

**Hermione Granger**

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't nice and I apologise. _The words shocked me more than it would if Harry and Ron shook hands with Professor Snape.

I stared at him and blurted out, "What!?"

He stared back at me and looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. Is that so hard to accept? He muttered under his breath.

This must be a dream. Draco Malfoy apologising to me? As if! I think he could tell from my face that I didn't believe him.

"Look, I may be a Malfoy but I'm not going to grow up like my father. I don't want to be like him and I'm trying to rectify my past mistakes. So would you just accept the apology?"

I looked at him. His eyes were pleading and his face showed no trace of a smirk.

"I-I-" I stammered, "O-Okay. I forgive you."

Relief flooded into his face causing him to break character and smile. Not smirk but actually smile at me. It worried me when my thoughts started to run away. _Oh My God! He's smiling! And he's hot! And I'm getting hysterical! What's wrong with me? I _never _get this way over boys! Even if they are as handsome as him!_

"I – um. I gotta go patrol now, Draco. See you later" I practically ran from the room smacking into someone on my way out.

"Ouch!" I said as I fell onto my ass.

"I am so sorry. Please let me help you up." A strong male voice said.

I looked at the hand that the boy was offering me and slid mine into his. He pulled me up and that's when I realised that that this was a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin but Draco Malfoy's best friend, Blaise Zabini.

He looked at me anxiously to see if I was okay. He was still holding my hand and as I looked at it he let go as if he had been burnt.

"Sorry! I was looking for Draco. Have you seen him?" He said quickly.

"Yeah, He's in that room." I said as I pointed at the door I just came from. "Well… Bye." I walked around him and almost ran down the passageway. When I reached the room that Ginny and the boys were in, I forgot about what I was wearing and just barged in. The boys stopped in mid-conversation and stared open-mouthed at me.

Harry was the first to recover. He stood up and gave me a bone crushing hug while laughing and saying, "Hermione! It's great to see you! You look absolutely beautiful! Doesn't she Ron?"

I looked over at Ronald who was staring at me like a stunned mullet.

"Ron?" I said quietly.

His eyes snapped up to mine as his face and ears turned a deep shade of pink, "H – Herm- m –mione," he stuttered, "You look great!"

"Thanks Ron" I replied. The truth was that I had a little crush on him for a couple years. I always loved his eyes which were really nice but he never noticed and now I don't think I like him as much as I used to. We're still friends but I don't' think that he could ever be anything more than that.

As I was thinking about his eyes an image suddenly popped into my head of a pair of stormy grey eyes looking at me from the face of my former enemy. His hair blown across his face and his head tilted down to look at me. In my little daydream, he slowly moved forward until his breath was playing against my cheek…

"Hermione? Are you okay? Ginny asked me quietly.

I shook my head and said "Ginny, Can I talk to you? Outside?"

"Sure."

We walked outside and I quickly told her everything that had happened with Draco, Blaise and then this little dream. She looked at me in silence for a minute and then said, "Hermione, don't get me wrong and don't try and hurt me but I think you might have a crush on Draco Malfoy."

"What!?" I exclaimed, "How could you think that?"

_You know it's true. Just look at how hot he is... You know that he can be nice when he wants to be and you know that your heart fluttered when Ginny said his name... Give it up. _

"Look, I can't think of any other explanation for it but I do think that it is good. It'll promote interhouse unity and all that. And look at it this way, he **is** hot." Ginny said with a smile.

"You know what? I think you're right. Come on. We better go get changed."

**Draco Malfoy**

As soon as Granger left, Blaise walked in with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just walked into Granger and she's…she's…" He said unable to think of the next word.

"Hot?" I supplied.

"Yeah… I mean…I know she's Gryffindor but you know… Damn! She's sweet. She's gonna have guys all over her this year. I wish I had a chance…" He finished kind of sadly.

"Oh come on! We are the hottest guys in the school. Me, The Slytherin Prince and you, Second in Command! We have girls from here to Africa hoping that we'll spare them a glance! How can we fall apart over one hot babe?" I replied without thinking.

Blaise looked at me shrewdly, "I only said that she was hot not that I was falling apart over her. You sound like you've got a crush on her. Please tell me you aren't going soft!"

"No! No." I reassured him, "I'm not going soft. She's hot and got curves about her, you know? I could tap that! But yeah, nothing else."

Blaise just looked at me with an I-don't-believe-you-and-if-you-think-you-can-hide-this-from-me-then-you're-crazy look.

I sighed. "Let's just get changed… We're almost there."

**I don't think that this was very good but if you liked it, you know what to do!!! Review! Review! Review! Please, if you have any ideas can you please tell me?**

**I'm running out of things to write! Thanx!**


	4. Kitchen Connections

**I'm back with another chapter for this story! So many hits! I must write for you guys. I hope you like this chapter cos i dont know about it...**

**Disclaimer: Me not own. You no sue.**

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to survive this year. 5 reasons why.

1. I am Head girl. With that title comes all the responsibilities of organising the prefects, school social calendar and patrolling.

2. I have taken on more subjects than the teacher's thought humanly possible which means that there will be no social life for Hermione Jean Granger. Not this year. She is going to be in the library every second of her spare time.

3. I think Ron thinks that I like him… Like more than a friend and every time I try to talk to him, he starts s-stuttering and going red. It is so frustrating! Try to have a conversation with a boy. Add the stuttering and going red and awkward silences. Take away any semblance of an intelligent conversation. Add Quidditch tactics and chess strategies. Then add me. I can't handle it! Even Harry hates it. Every time Ron and I even say hi to each other, he makes some excuse to leave in a hurry. Grrrr.

4. I think I like my former enemy. The Mudblood and the Slytherin prince… Bet that would go over well with Ron… Not to mention Harry.

5. The worst thing on my list. I have to share a dormitory with… Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince. Head Boy. Hottie Extraordinaire.

Now this may not seem like a bad thing but when you add in the factors that

a) I like him

b) He is hot

c) Whenever I see him I want to jump on him and start… I won't go there.

AND

d) Every morning, he comes downstairs from his bedroom which is connected to mine by a luxurious bathroom and lounge room. He comes into the kitchen where I am sitting and drinking my morning tea. He goes about getting his breakfast like any normal person… Did I forget to mention that whole he is doing all this… HE IS HALF NAKED! Granted, it's only a shirt but when he comes in with his tracksuit pants sitting half-way down his butt and no shirt… It means that I have the dubious privilege of seeing his well-toned arms (thankyou Quidditch!), his muscular chest and his strong, tanned stomach, as well as the slight trail of hair that falls from his belly button down and down and down until it disappears into his pants.

I hear girls all over the country asking why this is a dubious privilege. It is definitely a sight worth seeing BUT it also means that there is one of three things that happen. One, I stare at him with my mouth hanging open until he makes a sly comment, causing me to blush furiously in embarrassment. Two, I stare into my tea until he is gone… Or until I think he is gone which usually means that he is standing right behind me. I stare at him for a few seconds and then mutter something incomprehensible while blushing. Three, He walks in, I walk out muttering about leaving my books in the library. None of these options are favourable.

This morning is no different. It's about a week into school and he hasn't called me Mudblood once. Except for that one time on the train. He has been polite and kind to me. I'm starting to miss the old Draco. Sneers, smirks, eyebrow raising and those flirtatious winks that could make any girl swoon.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table. He has come in once again lacking any form of shirt. I have taken option number one and started staring at him immediately. Is it possible for someone to get better and better looking as time goes on? Even if they are the god of all beauty to start with? Anyhow, I stare at him, taking in every delicious morsel of skin that I can. He walks over to the fridge and grabs out the OJ. He then leans back against the bench and drinks directly from the carton, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. I feel my eyes go (if possible) wider than they already are and I hear a sound.

"NNNNGHR!"

Oh God! That was me! I have lost all ability to speak! Oh no! Draco is looking at me now! He put down the OJ and he is walking towards me! Oh God, Oh God! What do I do! He's stopped in front of me. I close my eyes as he leans down towards me and…

**Draco Malfoy**

The stupid old codger has done it this time! Just wait til I get my hands on him! I'm going to pickle the old man's spleen! I can't believe this!

Maybe I should go back. As you might have guessed, I am a bit pissed off at Dumbledore. The old coot has come up with another hair brained scheme and he has really done it this time. He has officially eaten one too many lemon drops. I don't care if it promotes interhouse unity! How could he put me and Herm… Granger into a dormitory together?? Not that I'm objecting from a personal point of view but from a professional one, it is making my role as Head Boy almost impossible!

Our rooms are connected by a couple of different rooms. We have to share a bathroom, lounge room and kitchen. Every single bloody day, I see her. Every morning she is sitting there when I go downstairs. Sitting with her bloody tea and looking bloody irresistible. She always sits there in her respectable school outfit, always ready to go off to class. Sometimes she looks at me and her chocolate brown eyes stare at me, piercing my soul. I have to fight not to squirm away from that penetrating gaze. It feels as if she knows everything that I have ever done. Every wrong I have committed and every nasty thing I've said. The worst thing though, she makes me feel guilty for it. And that hair! If I can avoid looking at her eyes, I see her hair. Framing her face like an unruly mass of thorns and vines surrounding the most beautiful rose.

So when she was staring at me like that… When she made that weird, throaty noise… How could I resist? I put the OJ down. I walked over to her and leaned and. She closed her eyes just before I…

**

* * *

**

If you want to know what happens... You know what you gotta do. Review, review review!!


	5. Uh Oh

**It's bin a while hey? Hope you guys like this! I know it is short but please review quickly! Please?**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out.**

**Disclaimer: Me not own, you no sue.**

_Previously_

_**Hermione**_

"_NNNNGHR!" _

_Oh God! That was me! I have lost all ability to speak! Oh no! Draco is looking at me now! He put down the OJ and he is walking towards me! Oh God, Oh God! What do I do! He's stopped in front of me. I close my eyes as he leans down towards me and…_

_**Draco**_

_When she made that weird, throaty noise… How could I resist? I put the OJ down. I walked over to her and leaned down. She closed her eyes just before I…_

**Hermione**

Oh god! I can feel his breath on my cheek! Is he going to kiss me? "Oh please Draco! Kiss me! Take me for your own!" Wait, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?? Please say no!

"Uhh… What did you just say to me?" He's looking at me weirdly! OMG! I DID SAY IT OUT LOUD! How mortifying! Run away!

"I gotta go! Sorry Draco!"

And she makes her escape out the portrait hole! Yes! Jesus… That was close. I am now leaning against the wall outside the portrait hole. That was absolutely the most embarrassing moment of my life! Oh shit! I left my bag in there! No way am I going to get it now! I'll just have to wait until Draco leaves for classes and there's no telling how long that will take.

I looked around the corridor. Good. No-one else around. I sat down against the wall and shut my eyes. 'I'll just rest for a few minutes,' I thought, 'No-one to annoy me here.'

**Draco**

I leaned down toward her, closer, closer. My breath disturbed the curls that lay on her cheek. My eyes started to drift close as my desires bubbled to the surface. One part of me was screaming, "ABORT! ABORT!" While another, stronger part was whispering, "Almost there! Almost there!" Our lips were just about to connect when I heard it…

"Oh please Draco! Kiss me! Take me for your own!"

My eyes sprang open and I stared at her. I was amazed that she would say that. It's what I wanted to hear but I couldn't help think that I was dreaming. I needed to verify.

"Uhh… What did you just say to me?" Very articulate Draco. Well done.

Her eyes opened. She stared at me in horror. I guess that she couldn't believe what she just said either. Her eyes grew panicky and she made a run for it.

"I gotta go! Sorry Draco!"

Before I could stop her, she'd whisked out of the room, leaving her school bag behind. I expected her to come back in straight away and get it but when the portrait hole didn't open, I presumed that she'd completely forgotten about it. Oh well.

I got ready for class, taking my own sweet time as usual. I was about to walk out the door about 20 minutes later when I remembered Hermione's bag. 'May as well give it to her.' I thought as I picked it up. 'God! What has she got in this bag? Bricks??'

I stumbled out of the portrait hole and almost tripped over a sleeping Hermione. 'Aww Geez. I can't wake her up cos she'll die of embarrassment and I can't leave her here cos she'll kill me later! Best to go with the non-life-threatening option.'

"Hermione?" I shook her slightly. She didn't respond.

"Herrrrrmioooonee??" Still no response.

"Oi! Wakie Wakie sunshine! You're late for class!"

She jumped up, moving faster than the Gryffindorks at breakfast. I stared at her as she looked wildly around for witnesses. Her feral eyes fell on me… Uh oh…

**So, You like it? you hate it? please review.**


End file.
